What is Summer?
by Icefire149
Summary: I rolled my eyes and said, “So why are we here?” “To teach you the meaning of Christmas-err…I mean summer.” he said with a goofy grin. This is for The Village Square forum writing contest. theme is summer. Kairy cuteness!


**Icefire149 here with a new story for the Village Square forum writing contest! This month's theme is summer. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**What is Summer?**

What is summer? I can define it perfectly. Summer is the warmest season from June to August in the northern hemisphere and from December to February in the southern hemisphere. It's the time of the year people enjoy most. People go to the beach, children are out of school. It is what most people wait all year for.

In my books summer is told from thousands of point of views. Each with its own story and adventures. But not a single one tells me what summer really is.

I've read its definition, had it explained by many in the books that cover my walls, but not a single one helps. I now know that its something to be discovered on your was a time where I never knew what summer really was, I believe it to be just a season. I experienced summer in the books I read. Each page giving me a new adventure and a new aspect to the season and what could be done during that time. Even though I hate to admit it, but I was wrong.

~***~

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The most infuriating sound never ended. I looked up at the source for the fifth time now. Every time I question he denies the tapping. I honestly don't even know why he is even here. He has come everyday for almost four weeks now just to sit in a chair for hours on end. His goal, to get me out of this building. Moving my gaze down to my papers I once more became lost in my story.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Kai." I said calm but firm. I looked up at him to see him, hands in his lap, and an innocent smile on his face.

"Did I do something wrong? I've been sitting here doing nothing." he said innocent. His brown eyes shinning in delight.

He's enjoying tormenting me. Why? Doesn't he have somewhere, anywhere else to be? "Please stop tapping." I asked nicely. I hid all of my anger in my voice, but I'm sure it was burning a glare into him from my eyes.

His expression never changed except his smile became a huge grin. "Tapping? What tapping? I don't hear any tapping. Do you?"

"I wouldn't be asking you to stop if I didn't hear it." I said coolly.

"I think you've spent too much time in here. You're beginning to hear things that aren't there. Maybe you should get away from here for a little bit." he said, his kind gaze never leaving my glare.

"And go where?" I asked trying to figure out where he is going with this.

"Out to dinner with me of course." he said grinning even bigger.

"And what makes you think I'll accept the invitation?"

"Because I'm cute, kind, and cuddly." he said with puppy dog eyes.

"You just described a puppy." I said breaking a small smile.

A surprised look came on his face with my comment, but he noticed my smile before I could make it disappear. A small grin appeared on his face.

"Come on Mares. I've been coming here to the library everyday just hoping that you would come out to dinner with me." he said with begging eyes.

"First, my name is Mary. Second, you have been annoying me everyday since summer started and you expect me to go to dinner with you?" I asked not understanding him.

"I'm surprised you even knew it was summer." he said out of the blue. A blank expression on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked standing up from my desk now. I walked around my desk and stood in front of him. It was then that I noticed that he was a good five inches taller than me. I looked up at him, meeting his gaze, while awaiting an answer from him.

"In all of my years of coming to this town I've seen you leave this library only on festival days. I don't know what makes you rarely leave this place. But I doubt you would even know what season it is if you didn't have a calendar. I doubt you even know what summer is." he said looking me in the eyes. Saying every words with pure sincerity.

"I know what summer is. It is the warmest season in the entire year. It's …"

"But what _is_ summer? What is it to you? What makes summer, summer? That's what I want out of you." he said cutting me off.

"Summer is…." For once in my life I was at lost for words. I knew what my books had described summer, but I've never experienced it.

"Exactly." he said after giving me a moment to try and find some words. "Give me three days to show you what summer is." he asked with pleading eyes.

"Three days." I said agreeing without even realizing it.

A warm smile covered his face. "But going out to dinner with me tonight doesn't count." he said grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door before I could protest.

"I never agreed to this!" I said trying to pull my arm free from his grip.

"Please." he said sweetly.

His sweet expression pulled on a few heart strings. Fine, what could possibly happen by going out to dinner with him? "Fine." I mumbled.

"Thank you." he said sweetly and smiling. He let go of my arm and skipped in front of me as we approached the Inn. He opened the door and held it open for me.

I guess there is a gentleman in there. His kind act got a small smile out of me.

~*~

That night went by quick and painless. Kai was a gentleman the whole time. I actually enjoyed myself. I always thought Kai was a brainless womanizer, but last night I'm hoping I saw his true colors. I really hope it wasn't an act. By the end of the evening I was beginning to enjoy his company.

"Mary! Kai is here to see you." my mother called from the bottom of the staircase.

What? He's here already? I looked over at the clock, it was only 7:30am. I pulled the blankets off of me as I got up out of bed.

"Give me a few minutes!" I called.

A faint sound of chuckling could be hear from downstairs. Just hearing it made me roll my eyes.

"Take all the time you need!" Kai's familiar voice called.

I quickly got dressed and presentable. I fixed my hair and my glasses in the mirror before I left my room. I took a deep breath as I shut my bedroom door behind me. Walking quietly I took a peak down the stair case. Instantly I saw my parents sitting at the table, their backs to me. Kai was sitting at the table facing my direction but he was deep in conversation with my parents. None of them saw me yet, they were too busy laughing. Laughing? Wait what are they talking about?

"Kai, you just take good care of my daughter today. It's an amazing thing that you got her to agree to leaving that library. I love that library, all of my books are there, heck I helped to build it. But….I just wish she would get some fresh air and see some more of the world instead of living in the imaginary world of her books." my father said.

Just then Kai looked up at me, his gaze met mine, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Mary. How long have you been up there?" My mother said turning around to see me standing at the top of the stair case.

My breath stopped. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. My mother has a thing about listening to things when no one knows you're there, no tolerance.

"She just appeared up there." Kai said.

I let the air out of my lungs. Kai just saved my life. I put a smile on my face and began walking down the stairs. "I hope I didn't keep you all waiting."

"Well…"

"No, not at all." Kai said cutting my mother off and walking towards me.

Stepping off the bottom stair I stood next to Kai. "Can we go?" I whispered while covering my face with my arm to cough.

"It was nice talking to you both, but I think its time we get going." Kai said flashing a small smile.

"It was nice talking to you." my father said standing up now.

Walking over to the door I opened it and stood on the threshold. "Bye." I said smiling at each of my parents.

"I'll have her home before nightfall." Kai said following me out the door.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked when he shut the door.

"You'll see." he said smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes. Why on earth did I agree to this?

"You promised." Kai said breaking my thoughts.

I nodded.

Kai grabbed my wrist and began pulling me down the street.

"I got two legs." I said trying to pull my wrist free.

"So do I." he said not meeting my gaze.

I sulked as he dragged me along. Why won't he let me walk on my own?

"Do you want me to let go? Am I hurting you?" he asked suddenly and stopping to look at me.

"No." I said. Why does he think he's hurting me?

"Ok." he said before I could say anything else and he began dragging me again.

Wait, what? What just happened? I glanced up at Kai and he had the biggest grin on his face. If I didn't hate him already, I really hate him now.

"You're cute when you're angry." Kai said with an 'I'm sorry please don't be mad at me' look.

Rolling my eyes I said, "So where are we going?"

"Here." Kai said letting go of my wrist.

That's when I actually noticed where we were. We were by the Kappa pond.

"Kai I come here every Monday with my parents."

"So you do actually leave that library." Kai said grinning.

I rolled my eyes and said, "So why are we here?"

"To teach you the meaning of Christmas-err…I mean summer." he said with a goofy grin.

I couldn't help it, I just started laughing. I always try not to fall for his crazy antics and encourage them by laughing, but I just couldn't help myself. My sides hurt from laughing, but then I don't laugh too much so I'm sure even a little bit of laughter would make them hurt. I looked at Kai his grin was still there and his eyes were sparkling in amusement.

"If your done now can you tell me something?" Kai asked still watching me in amusement still.

I stopped laughing and said, "Yes."

"So if you come here every week with your family what is your favorite thing about being out here in the woods?"

I really don't know. I dread coming out here every week. So normally I bring a book and read. Looking back up to Kai I mumbled, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" he said in disbelief.

"Nothing." I said again.

"I got my work cut out for me." Kai mumbled under his breath thinking I couldn't hear him.

"I can hear you. You know that?" I said making him look me in the eye.

"I know now." he said with a small smile. "Ok, what I want you to do is sit on the ground over there." Kai said pointing to the pond's edge.

Fine with me as long as he doesn't push me in. Watching him cautiously I sat on the ground. Kai sat down next to me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why are you looking at me funny?" he asked.

"Am worried that you're going to push me into the water." I said.

"Why would I do that?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

I shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"Well I wouldn't, but now you've distracted me from what I'm trying to show you." he said scolding me. He gave me a look with his puppy dog eyes and said, "You got to trust me."

I nodded. I have no idea what he is going to do, but I really want these three days to be over.

"Mary?"

"Yes." I said looking back at Kai.

"Tell me what you see."

Well this shouldn't be too hard. "I see you, me, trees, a pond, mountains, rocks, and flowers." I said scanning my surroundings.

"That's all?" Kai said looking disappointed.

Looking around I saw nothing else. Did I miss something?

"Mary." he said brining my attention back to him. "You're seeing the world with nothing but a single glance."

A single glance? I see the world just fine. Looking around I saw nothing that I hadn't seen before. "What on Earth are you talking about?" I blurted out feeling frustrated.

"Mary. Mary. Mary. You need to calm down." he said calmly. "Close your eyes and listen."

I gave him an 'Are you serious?' look. What am I suppose to be listening for?

"I'm serious."

I just stared at him. I'm done with his nonsense. I want to get back to my books.

"Please?" he said giving me such a look that pulled my heart strings.

"Fine."

Kai's famous smile appeared on his face.

I closed my eyes and said, "So what am I suppose to be listening for?"

"Just sit still and listen."

Fine. After minutes of silence I still had no idea what I was listening for. The only things that could be heard was the soft sound of the pond's water moving, the faint roar of the waterfall, the nearby rustling of leaves on the trees, and the calls of birds and animals. Is this what am suppose to be listening to? I hope it is, because I hear nothing else. At least the sounds are calming.

Opening my eyes just slightly I looked at the spot where Kai was when I closed my eyes. But now he isn't there. When did he move? Where is he? Feeling panicked now I opened my eyes and looked all around. Did he ditch me here? Why would he do that?

What is going on? How did I not hear him slink away?

"Miss me?" Kai called over on the far side of the pond. He was balancing on the small bit of land on the edge of the pond.

How did he get there? Why is he over there? "What are you doing over there?" I called standing up now.

"Exploring." he called, a big grin covered most of his face.

"What happened to closing your eyes and listening?" I said mimicking him.

"That was for you. And I had to find the next thing you need to see." he said. He began balancing on the edge of the pond and coming towards me.

"You're going to fall in." I said, a small smile on my face.

"I am not going to fall in." he said standing in front of me now. "But I don't know if you will."

"I am not going to fall in." I said leaning towards him. Anything he can do I can do better.

"Ok, then. Follow me." he said walking towards the pond's edge.

I followed him to the pond's edge and said, "After you."

He nodded and began walking along the edge, walking over rocks and grabbing branches for balance.

I followed effortlessly. My father has been making me go hiking with him for as long as I can remember. Balancing on the rocks was nothing compared to the places I've been hiking.

Kai on the other hand seemed to be finding this a tad bit difficult. His balance was definitely being put to the test as his feet kept slipping out from underneath him. If it weren't for the branches on the trees he would have been on the ground and possibly falling into the pond.

"Having issues?" I said grinning.

"Shhhhh! Quiet. We're almost there." he said, his volume practically a whisper by the end.

Why on earth do I need to be quiet. What possibly could be over here? I did as he asked and closed my mouth. Within the next minute he stopped and motioned me with his hands to come and stand next to him.

"So why"

"Shh." he said cutting me off. Kai moved a branch in front of us to the side. "Look." he whispered.

I leaned forward and looked at the spot he pointed to. Instantly I saw a big floppy eared bunny. Its pretty white fur looked puffy and soft. "A bunny."

"Quiet and just wait." he whispered.

I didn't move. Remaining frozen where I stood I just watched the white bunny. After a long silent moment I could hear a nearby rustling in the undergrowth. Within seconds three small white heads appeared. "Aww. The bunny is a mother." I whispered.

"The babies were born in the spring, and this is the time of the year they are at their cutest, and most playful."

"How would you know this." I said turning back to face Kai.

"I'm an animal person." he said grinning. "I'm not just a pretty face." he said after a moment of me saying nothing.

I cracked a smile and said, "Ok, then. Thank you for showing me the baby bunnies."

"It's just one of the best things about summer." he said. "Just like these." he added while pointing to the nearby pink flowers. "Pink cat mist flowers, they only grow during summer."

I nodded. To be honest I really didn't know that. But there is no way I'm going to let him know.

"And the birds. Can you hear that call? Those kinds of birds are only here in Mineral Town during the summer too."

"And how would you know that? You are only here during summer too." I said cutting in.

"As I said before, I'm an animal guy."

~*~

The rays of sunlight in my bedroom windows made me unwillingly open my eyes. With it brought the realization that it was only day two of Kai's nonsense to get me out of the library. But is it really nonsense? I did learn a lot yesterday. There are so many things about the native animals and plants of Mineral Town that I hadn't noticed before. Maybe Kai is more than a pretty face.

I was already to go as I walked into my parents kitchen. "Good morning." I said taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning Mary." my father said. He was sitting across from me at the table, he was reading the newspaper.

"Where's mom?" I asked noticing my mother was gone.

"She went over to Manna's." he said not taking his eyes off of the newspaper.

"Oh." I said while taking a look at the clock. It was 8:30am. Wait what? 8:30am? I guess I overslept a bit.

"Mary?" my father said brining my attention back to him. "Kai stopped by this morning and dropped this off." he said handing me a folded piece of paper.

"Thanks." I said taking it and headed back upstairs to my room.

_Dear Mary,_

_I hope I didn't terribly disappoint you by not being there to whisk you away when you woke. But today's plan is something to be done later in the day. I'll pick you up at 3pm. Be ready we're going to the beach!_

_Your Prince Charming, _

_Kai_

By the time I was done reading I didn't know whether to punch the boy who I could just picture smirking at this moment or roll my eyes and forget about it. Kai should just have his picture put in the dictionary next to cocky. But then I probably wouldn't look through the dictionary anymore. I wouldn't want to stumble upon a picture of his smirking face.

By quarter of three I was all ready for Kai to come. I was wearing under my white t-shirt and navy skirt a navy blue one piece swimsuit. I fixed my hair in the mirror just before I grabbed my beach towel and headed down stairs.

Right on the dot at 3pm there was a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath I answered it. On the other side was Kai, a large grin covering his face as he leaned on the doorway. He was wearing a white t-shirt, purple swim trunks and his purple bandanna of course.

"Did you enjoy your day?" he asked, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Yes I did." I said. I really did enjoy my day. I got a new chapter done on my novel. When ever I finish a chapter I always find myself in a better mood.

"Did you miss me at all." he said still grinning.

"Why, I knew you were going to be here at three."

"So if I didn't come you would have missed me?"

"No." I said not even convincing myself. Would I have missed him? No. Why on earth would I miss Kai. I should be celebrating his absence. He is nothing more than a nuisance.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said turning around to grab my towel off the table.

We walked in silence. I didn't look at him he didn't look at me. Why doesn't he say anything? He is Kai, he's never speechless. "Not dragging me today?" I said breaking the silence.

"You already know where we are going. Unless you want an excuse for me to hold your hand." he said smirking.

I could feel my face turning a vivid red. How dare he say that! "How dare you." I said coolly.

"I was just kidding." he said side stepping two feet to the side.

The rest of the way was walked in silence. As we approached the beach I saw something by the dock I haven't seen before in Mineral Town, a small sail boat.

"Who's sail boat?"

"Mine of course." he said smiling.

"When did you get a sail boat?" I asked.

"I've had it for a few years now. If you ever left your library you would know." he said walking up to the small boat.

How did I miss something like that? Kai bringing a sail boat would definitely be the talk of the town. If I missed something like that what else have I missed?

"Mary?" Kai called snapping my attention back to him.

"Yes." I said while adjusting my glasses.

"Come over here and help me get this boat sailing."

"We're going sailing?" I asked walking up to the sail boat.

"Of course." he said jumping aboard the boat. He held out his hand in attempt to help me on board. I took it, and he pulled me on.

Within minutes we were sailing. The slight cool breeze and the splashes of the water on my face was so enjoyable. The way the sun warmed my skin felt so wonderful. I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the ride. The wind took us far out to sea, but Mineral Town's shore was still visible.

"Having fun?" Kai asked.

I opened my eyes and saw that Kai was sitting next to me. "Yes." I said gazing out at the water.

"Good." he said. After a moment of silence he said suddenly, "Look!"

I opened my eyes and looked where he pointed. Out in the distance I saw nothing. But then something jumped out of the water. "What is that?" I said.

"Dolphins."

"I didn't know there were any dolphins here."

"And you've lived your whole life here in Mineral Town?" Kai asked surprised.

"Yeah." I mumbled. How much have I been missing?

"Hey Mary." Kai said sounding like he was on the other side of the sail boat.

I looked over at Kai and instantly I was hit with water. Quickly I jumped up, the water was ice cold. "Kai!"

He just started laughing. I glared at him, he had a large water gun in his hands. Luckily for me he was too busy laughing to notice how close I was getting to him. I took the water gun out of his hand and retreated back to where I was sitting before.

"Give it back." he said with an innocent look. "Please."

"Let me think." I said holding the gun up in position and aiming.

"Mary. Don't please." he said taking a step back.

"Is the baby scared to get wet?" I said teasing.

"No." he said quickly.

"I think the baby's scared to get wet." I said teasing still.

"No I'm not!" he said clearly not enjoying being teased.

"OMG! What is that over there!" I yelled pointing at noting.

Kai quickly turned around and said, "What where?"

I took my chance and used the gun to get him soaked. It was a bull's-eye hit. I got him right in the back of the head, and it took his bandanna right off.

Instantly his hand went up to the top of his head. When he felt hair not cloth he turned around and looked at me wide eyed. "My bandanna is gone." he said low and sad. His hurt puppy look pulled my heart strings. I dropped the water gun and asked, "Where did it go?"

"I don't know. In the water I think." he said almost in a whisper.

Great I was just trying to have a little fun and now I think I upset him greatly. I looked over the side into the water and saw nothing but the waves. Besides we were moving so even if it fell into the water it would have been back a ways. "Kai, I'm so sorry." I said giving him a small 'I'm really sorry' smile.

"It's ok. I've just had that bandanna for as long as I can remember." he mumbled.

"Lets head back to shore." I said walking up to him.

"Yeah." he mumbled, his hand moving up to the top of his head like he is still comprehending the bandanna's absence.

Within minutes we were docked and sitting in the sand. Kai just stared out at the water. His expression showed every bit if heart break he is feeling. I could barely look at him. It broke my heart that I caused his hurt. Why did I aim for his head? Why did that bandanna have to fall off? Damn it! Why does it have to mean so much to him?!!!

I stood up and walked to the edge of dry sand watching the waves roll in and out. Each time my feet got a bit wetter and wetter with each wave that rolled in. After a few minutes something farther down the beach caught my eye. It looked like something washed ashore. Please goddess let it be that darn bandanna! "Kai!" I called looking at him now.

His head snapped up and his gaze met mine, "What?" he said.

"What's that down there? I think something washed ashore." I said pointing to the spot. Instantly he perked up and went running over to the spot.

"It's my bandanna!" he yelled.

Thank goddess. Thank you.

Kai out his soaking wet bandanna on his head and tied it. The closer he got to me the more I was tempted to laugh. The bandanna was more than thoroughly soaked and it was now making him soaked. He didn't seem to care. Kai just kept walking towards me, a large smile covered his face.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Much better." he said grinning. Just then his eyes flashed to the sky then back to me. "Look the sun is setting." he mumbled.

I looked up and saw nothing but the brilliant colors in the sky. All the pinks, oranges, and blues just mixed together so perfectly as the big ball of fire and light, known as the sun, disappeared in the night sky. "I've never seen something so beautiful." I said almost in a whisper.

"Clearly you've never seen a mirror then." he said with a smile.

I fought back a smile as I said, "Is that bandanna the source of your cockiness?"

Kai just grinned. He had no response to that.

~*~

Day three. The thought hit me as I opened my eyes this morning. I should feel happy. After today I get my life back, I get to be in my library all I want. But I can't help feeling a bit sad. A part of me doesn't want these three days to end. Wait. What? Rewind please. I want my life back and to enjoy it the way I want. I think I'm still a bit sleepy. So my mind isn't working right.

When I got down stairs my dad had another note from Kai for me. The second he said it was from Kai I found myself fighting back a small smile. I wonder what this one will say? I took it back upstairs to my room to read.

_Dear Mary,_

_I hope I'm not upsetting you by not being there with some awesome adventure planned for today. Since it is the third day I do have something planned. But you got to wait until I come for you my dear. I'll see you at 7pm._

_Your Knight in Shining Armor,_

_Kai_

After reading this note I found myself to be very conflicted. My body wanted to smile, but at the same time I felt like giving him a good punch to knock his cocky smile off his face. If he was here I know I just know that he would be giving me that cocky smile. I personally blame the bandanna. And on that note I lost at fighting back that smile.

The day went by so slow. Every time I looked at the clock not even a minute had gone by. In the beginning I was optimistic that I would have the whole day to myself. I went to my library and worked on my story. As I went back to edit some of my newer chapters I became infuriated. The more I read into the story the more the main boy character resembled a certain bandanna wearing boy. Down to his cocky personality and facial expressions. I spent hours rewriting every last page.

After what it seemed like years had gone by I left my papers to go and get ready for whatever Kai is planning for tonight. I wore my normal everyday dress. It's so comfortable and pretty I just love it. Before I knew it I heard a knock at the door. It didn't take much thought to guess who was on the other side.

I opened the door not to see the smirking face I've been imagining in my head all day, but a sweet smile accompanied with a dozen red roses.

"For you my dear." he said handing them to me.

I took them and looked at them. I was speechless.

"Do you like them?"

I nodded still looking at the roses. "They are so beautiful." I mumbled.

"Still not as beautiful as the girl holding them." he said.

I looked up at him and saw a mix of his cocky and sweet smile, but I didn't feel mad like I usually do. I found myself holding back a small smile.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked.

"Surprise." he said grinning.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'll put these in a vase and then we can go, ok?"

"Ok." he said as I put the roses on the table and looked for a vase.

We got all the way to the town square when Kai suddenly stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Since tonight is a surprise you have to be blindfolded the rest of the way." he said grinning.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup." he said grinning even bigger.

"So what are you going to blindfold me with? Your bandanna?" I said joking.

"Yup." he said.

"I thought it never left your head?"

"It does occasionally." he said grinning still.

"Do I really have to be blindfolded?"

"The more you dislike it the more I'm going to do it." he said.

Oh I hate you! The words played at my lips as he took off his bandanna and blindfolded me. The anger went away as quick as it came. I just sulked a little as he dragged me.

It didn't take long for me to figure out where we were going. If it wasn't the clear turn we took it was the poignant smell of the ocean. "Is it really necessary to blindfold me?" I asked knowing fully where we were.

"Yes." he replied.

After a moment he stopped and untied the blindfold.

I still don't understand why I needed the blindfold. Just then my eyes fell upon what the surprise was. A simple but large red blanket was laying on the sand, and on it was a basket.

A picnic on the beach. What a sweet surprise. I didn't one bit see it coming. Who knew Kai was such a romantic.

"The dinner awaits you my lady." he said taking a step back, bowing slightly and motioning with his arms for me to go ahead to the picnic.

I sat on the blanket and opened the basket. Within seconds Kai was sitting next to me and taking the plates I was handing to him. How he fit so much food into one tiny basket I will never know. But the food was fantastic.

"Who made all of this food?"

"I did of course." Kai said smiling.

"Really?" No way. This is so good. No one but Ann makes food this good.

"I made all the food. Seriously." he said convincing me.

"You definitely could give Ann a run for her money. This food is delicious!" I said.

"Thank you." he said smiling.

It wasn't long until we finished all of the food and we just laid on the blanket gazing out at the stars. It was a perfect night. It was warm but the small breeze here and there made it comfortable. The night sky was bright with stars and one big full moon. I never knew the night sky could look so beautiful.

"Did you have fun these last three day?" Kai asked turning to face me.

I turned to face him and said honestly, "Yes I did."

"Do you know what summer is?" he asked.

I should have seen the question coming but I didn't. After a second of thought I had my answer. "It's the small things you experience. The plants and animals, the fun of the ocean, the beauty of nature, the warm but cool nights, and the people you spend it with."

All he did was smile. I didn't need him to say anything to know that I had answered correctly. We both turned back and looked at the beauty of the stars. At some point my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

~*~

I opened my eyes to the very bright rays of light shining through my bedroom windows. I had the strange feeling of not knowing where I was at first. The last I could remember was Kai's smiling face and the stars. How did I get back into my bed? What happened? I looked down at myself to see that I was still in my dress from last night.

I looked over at my clock and became startled by the time. It was 11am! Never in my life had I slept so late. I changed into fresh clothes and went down stairs.

"Morning sleepyhead." my dad said from the kitchen table. He was reading some big, old looking book.

Yawning I said, "My memory is fuzzy. How did I get home last night?"

Chuckling he said, "You fell asleep at the beach, but Kai carried you home."

"Oh." I said mumbling, but I could feel my face getting red. "I'll be in the library." I said walking out the front door.

I began working on my story once more. Hours went by and I kept feeling like something was missing. The clock said it was only three. So I locked up and decided that I'd return the favor by bugging Kai.

I went to the Inn and found the redheaded waitress Ann right away.

"Mary! What brings you here?" she asked walking towards me.

"I was wondering if you knew where Kai is?"

Her smile dropped as she said, "Mary, it's the first day of Fall. Kai left a few hours ago."

"Oh, I forgot. Thanks Ann." I said rambling and leaving the Inn as quick as I could without running.

It's the first of Fall. Why didn't I know that? How didn't I know that? Why didn't he say anything? Did he do this on purpose? Oh darn him! Darn him!

Before I realized it I found myself at the beach. It didn't have that same feel as it did yesterday and the day before. It was like all the magic was gone. What was missing?

I didn't need to answer, because I already knew it. I never thought I would say it but I missed Kai.

~*~

Time seemed to move slowly. I don't know if it just was, or if it was me just wanting to see that certain bandanna wearing person. But before I knew it, it did eventually become Spring.

I woke up and marked the calendar. Three weeks of Spring were crossed out. I left my house to unlock the library when something in the mailbox stopped me. A small package was in it. I took it with me as I entered the library.

Inside the small package was nothing but a very worn purple bandanna and a note.

_Dear Mary,_

_So what is summer? Still remember?_

_The One and Only Prince Charming,_

_Kai_

All I could do was smile. I didn't have to much longer to wait until he returned, but now I need to decide if he was getting his bandanna back. I tied it and used it to keep my own hair back. I hope he can survive the few days without it.

The End


End file.
